


一场意外所引发的不可挽回的状况

by aklm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aklm/pseuds/aklm
Summary: ABO,A/B,父子





	一场意外所引发的不可挽回的状况

“Omega香水？”Peter拿着那个小巧精致的瓶子闻了又闻，身为Beta的他对这些东西自然是不能理解的，“还有这种东西？”  
Raven白了这个手快的孩子一眼，抢回了那瓶死贵的香水，“小孩子不懂了吧。”  
有什么不懂的，你和小男朋友玩情趣嘛，Peter百无聊赖的看着那瓶香水，心里打起了小算盘。他一直对那种所谓的失控的快感、迷人的香气和绝对控制有着非一般的好奇，也不怪Peter好奇，没有几个Beta不好奇Alpha和Omega那疯狂的结合是何感受，虽然大多数情况下是对自己没有那些麻烦问题的庆幸，但不得不说，对性的好奇和尝试欲是人类基本的欲望之一，没人能抵抗本能，这也是魔形女买这瓶香水的原因吧，Peter掂了掂手里精致的小瓶子，五角大楼他都进的去，何况魔形女的卧室，或许这个世界在X教授那儿是绝对透明的，但某种意义上，对Peter也是如此。

Erik在快银的房间门口闻到一股甜腻的香气，浓稠度差不多可以把一个Alpha的理智像脆弱的肥皂泡一样轻易戳破，这孩子是个Omega？明明自己说自己是个Beta，的确，变种人大多是Alpha和Beta，Omega是极少数，但Peter完全不需要隐瞒，更不该因此而自卑或畏惧，隐瞒自己的性别在这个遍地Alpha的学校极其危险。Erik脑子里想着这些教育孩子的长篇大论敲起了门，但他的下半身还是诚实的开始起立。  
谈心放到第二位，当务之急是让这孩子赶紧服用抑制剂……  
直到房门打开一股浓稠甜美的香气糊了Erik一脑门之前一秒，Erik还是这样想的。  
这味道很Peter。这是Erik把房门反锁时想的。

 

“呃，”Peter有点尴尬，男人，好吧，其实是他爸的男人有一张性感得快冒烟儿的脸，当初从那面玻璃上他就有此感，“怎么了？”  
Erik听了他这话轻轻的挑了挑眉，上下打量了他一遍，“你……”  
上帝啊他的声音可真他妈低沉好听，Peter觉得自己都快脸红了，他甚至怀疑起那瓶香水是不是能真的把人变成Omega，他总觉得他感受到了男人的Alpha气息，搅得他脑子浑浑噩噩的，虽然他遇到他爸每次都是这样吧，但这次，这次，带了点，那个意思……  
“你没必要隐藏，”男人继续说，Peter迷迷糊糊的回了句“啊？”，Erik慢慢走进对方，怕吓到这个在他看来还是男孩的Omega，“Omega，Alpha，Beta都是一样的。”  
“呃，我也是这么认为的。”没啥不对的，Peter想，除了眼前这人似乎越来越近，还有他那儿是小兄弟起立是吧？不是我看错了吧？“你说的没错，但，就站那儿别动。”  
Erik笑得挺温柔，Peter直接把这个笑容美化成了慈祥的而不是危险的，“我不怕他”，他真的不怕吗？还是压根就是他喜欢危险的边缘的感觉？  
这时候应该来点音乐，他这么想着也不自觉的说出了口，Erik的笑容中带上了些许无奈，“你不会想跑吧？你知道我拦不住你。”  
“我没有，”他抬了抬下巴想显得有气势些，“我不会跑。”   
我不怕你。Erik在男孩眼里读出了这几个字。那正合我意，他这么想着快步走过去把男孩圈在怀里，那香气更加腻人，他就着这个姿势几步直接把对方带到了床上。  
“接下来是不是少儿不宜了？”  
Erik忍不住笑出声：“那你要闭起眼睛吗？”  
男孩真的听话的闭上了双眼，脆弱纤薄的眼皮覆盖上仍然在颤动的眼球，睫毛也不安的抖动着。Erik当然吻上去了。  
男孩柔软的嘴唇被吸吮磨蹭蹂躏得直到通红，Erik才恋恋不舍的放过，向下一路啃咬舔舐。他阴茎在刚才的谈话或者是调情中早就硬得发疼，三两下他就把二人都脱得精光，把男孩的双腿分开时他听到了对方哼哼唧唧的抱怨，但身上却没有反抗，反而听话的任他摆弄。  
Peter对他有点微妙的感觉，他早就知道，也早就发觉，他曾经旁敲侧击Charles，得到只是意味不明的微笑和敷衍的回答，什么叫做等Peter自己和你说吧？自己的这个老朋友是在鼓励忘年恋吗？教授很讲究的没探求万磁王在想什么，所以万磁王也顺理成章的自己脑补了一堆乱七八糟。  
Erik挺喜欢Peter的，或者可以说，很喜欢，他也不知道为什么，那感觉也有点微妙，他不自觉的对Peter投入了过多的精力和关注，Raven和Charles都看出来了，但他们对此的回应是给了Erik支持的微笑，这让Erik还挺意外的，也有点小感动。毕竟他都快能给这孩子当爹了，而他的朋友们居然还会支持他。

这是挺好的一个契机。不过Erik打开男孩的双腿之后，又一次挑起了眉。  
“我不是Omega，”Peter觉得他的声音都不像自己的了，似乎还有点哽咽，怎么了，难道他还哭了不成，“那只是……香水的味道……”  
一时间他有点害怕，他怕男人起身把他抛下，他忍不住伸出手想抓住对方，快触碰到时又缩了回去，Erik却一把抓住了他的手，拉到嘴边落下一吻。  
Peter感到身后探入异物，反应了一秒才意识到那是对方的手指，Erik的手指纤长，进入的那么深，他大口的喘气，伸手攀紧男人的脖子，润滑的时间不短，毕竟Beta不能像Omega一样分泌体液润滑自己，而Erik确信不做充分的准备这孩子肯定会受伤。  
Peter在润滑过程中一直哼唧着，陌生的感觉夹杂着能引爆他的快感，折磨得他忍不住催促起来，Erik只得恨恨的堵上他的嘴唇。  
“我也想快点，小混蛋。”这么说着，男人终于缓慢的把性器挤进男孩的身体里。Peter这回不嫌慢了。这混蛋肯定打激素了！他在心里呐喊道，不然就是万磁王的阴茎也是变异的！太大了，太大了――  
“太大了……”Peter被逼出了眼泪，Erik俯身吻去了他的泪水，同时把全部阴茎推了进去，慢慢的抽插起来。  
他和这孩子的这次做爱绝对是他最耗时耗心的一次性事。或许是年龄差太大，或许是别的什么缘故，他怕伤了Peter，真的怕。  
随着渐入佳境，Peter像一滩水般，甚至连攀着他都做不到，他攥着男孩儿的脚踝，一段一段的往小腿上轻轻捏着，“看来是彻底好了。”  
“早就好了……”Peter撅起嘴，Erik凑过去吻了他，身下加快了动作，把那些呻吟和尖叫全都融化在二人的吻中，不知道又过了多久，他放缓了速度，用力的一下，又一下顶进男孩的身体里。  
他太用力，Peter有一种生殖腔被顶开的错觉。他们一起到达了高潮，Erik没有抽出阴茎，反而一个翻身把二人的姿势调转过来，“再来一次？”他笑着问道。

 

“这有点糟糕。”  
Peter脸上的汗水蜿蜒而下，滴在Erik的胸口，炽热的气氛仿佛要将汗水蒸腾，Erik露出微笑，“你才觉得糟糕吗，孩子。”  
“噢……”Peter发出懊恼的呻吟声，他从男人身上慢慢下来，瘫在一旁。  
“你好像没法那么快了，嗯？”  
听了这话，Peter转过身冲男人挑起一边眉毛，男人立马换成认错的表情，凑过去抱紧了他，“算我的错。”  
“本来就是你的错。”Peter咬牙切齿的嘟囔，而Erik听到他的抱怨只是露出更加温柔的笑容，平时冷硬的线条也柔软下来。

 

Raven莫名其妙的从Erik手里接过自己那瓶香水，她作为一个Alpha闻到了老朋友身上的味道，震惊的问道：“你用了？”  
“不是，是Peter。”  
他露出幸福的微笑，Raven反应不过来的想：什么意思？Peter和他摊牌了，他们父子相认了？这和这香水有什么关系？Peter调皮的把香水往他的Erik爸爸身上喷？这是什么新的亲情游戏吗？  
“对了，这么甜腻的香味适合Hank吗？”  
“嘁，”她立马忘了刚才那些事，一个大白眼给过去，“你才不懂。”


End file.
